1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid oxide fuel cell and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide a solid oxide fuel cell at a low cost, it has been proposed that a support is prepared from a forsterite-based sintered compact (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-93241).
JP-A-2005-93241 discloses that it is possible to prevent cracks and gas leakage in the fuel cell by bringing the thermal expansion coefficient of the support prepared from the forsterite-based sintered compact close to that of the solid electrolyte. Additionally, JP-A-2005-93241 discloses that nickel is added to the forsterite-based sintered compact, so that the support contains nickel to thereby be adjusted in the thermal expansion coefficient, and to be increased in the bonding strength to power generating elements such as an electrolyte layer.